The Kingdom of Dumat
The Kingdom of Dumat is the second oldest and second largest of the Core Empires, after Kesh. The Kingdom is made up of a staggering number of races, ethnicities, and cultures. History 3,000 years ago, the Old Empire began to partition itself in order to better manage its massive size. When the Empire collapsed, the Dumat Dynasty of Ghenna saw that Kesh managed to centralize control over a large area through bloodlines, and sought to do the same. The Dumat Dynasty confirmed alliances and political marriages over the course of two millenia, eventually using their influence to convince a Primarch of the Church to crown the family patriarch as King of the Lands of Dumat. It is from this event that some claim the Kingdom of Dumat is the official successor to the Old Empire. Since then, the Kingdom of Dumat has constantly warred with its neighbors over contested territory and resources. Kesh is their primary adversary, and 200 years ago they completely lost control over Huss and most of the Alfax people after hundreds of years of insurrections. Government and Structure It is thought that the Dumat beaurocracy is nearly identical to that of the Old Empire. Lords oversee villages and towns, Mayors control larger cities, and Governors rule over the Lords and Mayors from their palaces in the Kingdoms metropolitan areas. These nobility pay tribute to the King, who in turn gives out general direction and orders. Lords, Mayors, and Governors are otherwise fairly autonomous. Royal Line and Crisis The Dumat Dynasty was at one time a labyrinth of dozens, if not hundreds, of interconnected family trees. In ages past, the Dumat kings maintained control through bloodlines and a strong royal dynasty. Today, the Kingdom of Dumat is ruled by aging King Dumat Viermo, the last of his family line. His son, Prince Werner, died (or was assassinated) before he could marry his fiancee Lady Elizabeth- who is now the de-facto heir to the throne. The Dumat nobility have never missed an opportunity to advance their interests, and there is currently a rush to consolidate money and resources, for when King Viermo dies the Kingdom will undoubtedly be plunged into civil war. Military Drawing from a population of 120,000,000 the armies of Dumat currently field 10,000,000 troops. Every village, town, city, and metropolis is required to meet a conscription quota. Dumat conscripts are quicky taught the basics of weaponry and group tactics. Those most loyal to their Noble patrons are chosen to become regulars, and recieve training in proper soldiering. Conscripts and regulars that show initiatve and skill are 'asked' to 'volunteer' for service in the elite Roundshiers commanded by Lady Elizabeth. Soldiers serving the Kingdom of Dumat are outfitted by Hoenschwangau Ironworks, in the city of Hoenschwangau. Traditionally, the only general is the King, and his troops are led by their direct Lords. In practice this is rarely done, and officers are appointed by the Nobility to lead in their stead. Economy Major exports include oil, lumber, food crops, semiprecious metals, and fish. Local economies rely heavily on labor and foreign investment. Average salary is ~800g per month. Diplomatic Relations Despite their storied history, the Kingdom of Dumat enjoys warm relations with their ally the Alfaxmos Imperium. In theory, the Celestine Empire is the enemy of Dumat. In practice, thanks to distance, relations are cool and cordial. The navies of the Barony are of great concern to Dumat, as they control the majority of global trade, and hamper the Kingdoms efforts outside of the Core. Kesh is the Kingdom of Dumats historical rival and greatest enemy- the two empires have fought over the cities and lands of Vladimir, Djozerstan, and Tanis for generations. Major Cities Ghenna Hoenschwangau Vladimir Djozerstan Schmerzen Category:Dumat Category:Empire